Their Everlasting Love
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Ahsoka and Lux are about to reach a major milestone in their lives : 25 years of marriage. Leave it to Mina, Daniel... and to a smaller extent, Burt, to arrange an event to commemorate their everlasting love. Set between Wishes Come True and Generations. May the 4th be with you all ! Oneshot.


**Saturday, March 14** **th** **, 2009**

Daniel was snoring like nobody's business, he could be heard from Mina's room, to the other side of the hall. His sister gently shook him. "Dan. Psst ! Dan, wake up !"

"H-huh ? Wha- ? Oh, hey sis ! 'Sup ?" He was only half-awake by that point.

She knelt to him. "You know that Mom and Dad's Wedding Anniversary is happening next weekend, right ? We need to plan _something_ BIG !"

He turned to her, raising an eye marking. "What's so special about this year, sis ?"

Mina face-palmed. "Oh, Dan ! Seriously ?! Come on, this years marks 25 years that they've been married ! That's a fairly special day for them."

Daniel quickly hopped off his bed. "They've been together for 25 years already ?! Geez ! Ok, what could we do ?"

"We'll need to find a place that we can have a decent amount of people present. And I think Mom would get an extra kick if we could arrange for a band of her liking to play during the event." Mina suggested.

Daniel looked over to his window, there was still a bit of snow present around the yard. "We can't have anything too loud, sis. They'll kick us out !"

"Go take your shower. Once you're ready, we'll have a look around town. Maybe Travis' dad could help us find the perfect spot." Mina ran back to her room, checking the time on her clock. "9:30 am. Travis is probably up by now." She opened up her cellphone, dialing his number.

A few rings and Travis finally answered. "Mornin', babe ! What's up ?"

"Hey love, slept well ? We need to get together and talk. My parents' 25th Wedding Anniversary is coming up and I would like to arrange something really special for them. Any suggestions ?"

Travis scratched his head. "That's next weekend, right ? That's a bit short notice for a LOT of establishments, but maybe Dad knows a place that would accommodate us. When do you think you could come over ?"

"As soon as my brother is ready, I think it's only fair and just that we both take a part in planning this out."

"Sure thing. I'll be waiting for you two. Laters !" He hung up.

15 minutes later, Daniel was ready for his day. Mina practically dragged her brother downstairs. "Come on, we have to go before th-" They were cut off by their mother, in her usual kimono.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Where the heck are you two going at this hour ? It's not even 10 in the morning !"

"We've been invited by the Blanks for a quick brunch." Mina lied.

Ahsoka was doubtful. "They invited you two and not us ? O… k…"

Daniel nodded hastily. "I guess they assumed that you and Dad weren't up and goin' yet…"

"What ? That doesn't make any sense ! Burt knows all-too well that me and Ahsoka are both "early birds"." Lux walked over to the three, coffee mug in hand.

Mina dragged her brother out the door. "I guess they forgot. Ok, we gotta go ! Bye !"

As Mina's car raced out of the driveway, Lux and Ahsoka exchanged confused stares. "What do you supposed that was all about ?" She asked.

Lux shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows ? They're young adults, they can be a bit hard to figure out."

Half an hour later, they arrived at the Blanks' residence. Burt was by the door, sipping on an Espresso. "From what I could gather from Travis, you two want to set up a spot to celebrate your folks' 25th Wedding Anniversary ?"

Mina and Daniel sat opposite to Burt and Travis. Linda provided some French Toasts for everyone. Mina was especially pleased. "Thank you, Miss Blank. Haven't had French Toasts in forever."

Linda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come now Mina, call me Linda. We're practically Family now."

Burt thought a moment of places they could hold the party. "Hmm… I doubt your folks would want to do this in a bar or a restaurant, I'm sure they'd appreciate some degree of privacy. Wait a sec ! I've got it ! Tim's Bowling Alley ! It's a quiet little spot, with a simple Hot Dog & Burgers menu and they also have room to accommodate a band. Tim's a long-time friend of mine. Let me hit him up and I can make the arrangements." Burt left off to make the call.

Travis lit up at the suggestion. "Dad's right ! It's the perfect spot ! And they'll never expect it ! What about the band ? Who do you think would trouble themselves to play for a Wedding Anniversary ?"

Mina thought of her options. "It's no secret that Mom _loves_ Dio, but I highly doubt we could get him to come over. We need a band that's not too heavy…"

"What's Mom's favorite song ever ?" Daniel blurted out.

Mina scratched her montrals. "Oh ! Of course ! "Amanda" by Boston. What's the perfectionist guy's name ? The guy that made the recordings and all ?"

Linda scoffed. "That would be Tom Scholz, dear. His standards were ridiculous, if you ask me ! Taking 8 years between Don't Look Back and Third Stage was too much !"

Mina shook her head. "His standards paid off, Linda. I can't think of another band that has such a "clean" sound. Do you think I should bother calling him up ?"

Travis was browsing online. "There's a contact email here at the Boston website. It's a bit of a longshot, but it's the best bet we have without invading his privacy."

Mina sat next to her fiancé. "Right. Give me a moment and I'll write up an email."

Mina spent about a good hour composing her email, making sure she wasn't imposing their participation, but asking instead.

Burt returned from the living room. "Well, I just got off the phone with Tim. He has no problem hosting the party at his establishment. So, you two will have to keep your folks in the dark if you want to keep this as a surprise. The 5 of us will meet in early morning on the 21st, to decorate the place accordingly."

Mina hugged her future father-in-law. "Thanks Burt, you're the best !"

Burt chuckled. "Anything for my mechanic's little girl… who isn't so little anymore ! Ha ha ha !"

Daniel finished his second cup of coffee. "Can we check out the place ?"

"Don't see why not." Burt looked over for his car keys. "Hop in, you loons. I'll give ya a lift."

45 minutes later, they arrived at Tim's Bowling Alley. The owner greeted them. "Hey there, Burt ! Hey Travis, what's up, my man ?"

When Mina and Daniel followed, Tim walked over to them, shaking their hands. "Hey there, fellas ! I'm Tim Blum, owner and operator of this fine bowling alley. Going by your looks, you're Ahsoka's kids, aren't ya ? Your Mom is an awesome mechanic. She did a bang-up job on my Chevrolet pickup, years ago. That truck is still working fine, you know ? It's a testament of your Mom's work ! I'm honored to host your parents' 25th Wedding Anniversary ! That's real special, you know ?"

Mina's lekku darkened momentarily after hearing him praise their mother. "Thank you, Mr. Blum. It was Burt that suggested this place. I can see why he likes it. It has a cozy look and I would bet that your hot dogs and burgers can't be beat !"

"Wanna try 'em ?" Tim offered.

Given it was close to Noon, Mina and Daniel didn't decline his offer. "Sure thing ! Feel free to put anything. I _know_ it'll be great !" Mina was already licking her lips in anticipation.

Minutes later, their hot dogs were cooked. They were smothered in ketchup, mustard and relish. Tim opened his personal fridge. "You can either go with pop or a beer, whichever ya want ?"

Daniel didn't fight the urge to relax. "Sure, why not ? I'll have a Bud, sir."

"You're both 21 or over, right ?" Tim asked.

Mina sat by her brother. "Dan turned 21 last year. I'll be 24 this September, so we're both legal. To be different, I'll have a Miller, sir."

Tim reached into his fridge. "One Bud for ya and a Miller for you, little lady. You want glasses ?"

Mina shook her head. "Nah, we'll take the bottles as is."

Both siblings enjoyed their hot dogs and beers. Afterwards, they tried their luck at bowling. Neither had played bowling before, but they quickly caught on to the rules and tricks. After a session, Mina ended up getting the higher score.

 **Sunday, March 15** **th**

Mina woke up from her blissful sleep. As always, she followed her routine. After having relieved herself, she booted up her computer and checked her email. To her surprise and shock, there was a new entry, by a Tom Scholz.

" _No. Kriffing. Way._ " She quickly clicked on the entry.

"Dear Mina Bonteri,

It has been a while since anyone have asked us to perform for a private party. Usually, I would decline such a request. Fortunately, we have no appearances for the next couple of months, so we are more than happy to help you commemorate your parents' 25th Wedding Anniversary. Performing at a bowling alley wouldn't be out of place for us, we have performed in small venues at first back in the day. We're marking our calendar to be there on the 21st.

As you likely know, since the unexpected passing of Brad Delp a couple years back, Fran Cosmo is about the closest we'll find to Brad's unique voice. He is not a constant member of the band, but has agreed to appear for the occasion. It would seem that Fortune and Good Will is definitely on your side.

We thank you for considering us and we look forward to meeting you all in person.

Sincerely,

Tom Scholz"

Mina couldn't believe her luck. She tiptoed to her brother's room. As always, Daniel was still snoring out loud. She shook him, trying to wake him up. "Dan. Dan ! Wake up !"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Huh ? Oh, come on, sis ! It's Sunday morning. Let me catch up on my snoozin', huh ?" He covered himself in the sheets.

"Listen, I've just got an email from the Boston guy. He agreed to be present and perform for Mom and Dad."

"Cool. Can I get back to sleep now ? I was having the greatest dream. I was in bed with a hot-looking girl and I was about to-"

Mina placed a hand on his mouth, shutting him up. "I'm not interested in those details, Dan. Go back to sleep." She quietly exited his room, going back to hers.

She sent an email to Travis.

"You'll never guess what ? I've got a reply from Tom Scholz. Yes, THE Tom Scholz. He agreed to perform at my parents' surprise party ! It'll be great ! Talk to you later !

Love, Mina"

 **Saturday, March 21** **st**

Around 8:00 am, Burt, Mina, Daniel, Travis and Linda gathered at Tim's Bowling Alley to begin decorating for the momentous occasion. In order to avoid suspicion by their parents, the Blanks invited Mina and Daniel for a dinner and sleepover at their place the previous day.

There was a huge sign in colorful letters stating "Happy 25th Wedding Anniversary, Lux & Ahsoka !". Tables were set up to accommodate not only family and friends, but also the band members when they would want to take a break. Invitations were made by word of mouth.

Aside the Blanks, Will Stanton, Burt's faithful right-hand man was coming. Ahsoka's friend, Kayla Burns, was also going to be present. Jim Gaynes, the apartment complex owner, where Ahsoka and Lux spent their first couple of years, was also going to show up. Mina's friends, including Bob McClane, were also coming for the occasion.

Neither Dr. Roscoe or Dr. Robertson, the two physicians that kept tabs on Mina and Daniel's growth over the years, could make it. Regrettably, Lux's first boss, Roland Smith, had passed away of illness a couple years back.

Around 1 PM, Tom Scholz arrived with the current lineup of the Boston band. Once all their instruments were set up, they tested the sound. Everything was in working order, to Scholz's high standards. Now it was a matter of waiting for the guests to arrive. Only when everyone was present, would Mina and Daniel fetch their parents.

When Kayla arrived, Mina was especially surprised that she had a man with her. "Kayla ? Since when have you gotten a "boyfriend" ?"

Kayla blushed a little. "Oh, it was a match made in Heaven, Mina. Allow me to introduce you all to Johnny Walker. No really, that's his name !"

Johnny cleared his throat. "Our combined passion for snakes brought us together. I've been keeping a variety of venomous snakes for a couple of decades now. Kayla, on her side, prefers to stick with constrictors, which is perfectly fine in my mind. Just recently, we acquired a young Green Anaconda from the latest Reptile Expo. We already have a large pool installed in its extra-large vivarium. It's large enough to subdue and eat extra-large rats at this point. We're really excited to see it grow !"

Daniel was certainly impressed. "An Anaconda, huh ? Yikes ! Those get big from what I've heard !"

When everyone was gathered, Mina and Daniel were now given the most difficult task : Bringing their parents over without them suspecting anything.

As they arrived at home, Ahsoka was lying on the sofa, reading a book. Lux on his hand, was working on a crossword puzzle.

"So, how was your dinner last night at the Blanks ?" Their mother looked up to them, placing her book aside.

"Oh, it was fantastic, Mom ! We had steak and potatoes, and a nice vanilla pudding as dessert." Mina explained.

Daniel made the first move. "Do you guys want to have a bit of fun ? Mr. Blank introduced us to this neat bowling alley last weekend. You'd like the place, I'm sure."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Bowling ? Heh, haven't played that in a long time. What do you say, Lux ?"

Lux placed his pen to where he was in his crossword book. "Beats doing crossword puzzles, for one. Give us a few moments, kids."

They went in Mina's car, since she knew where it was. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there !"

Daniel had to keep his mouth shut. Ahsoka and Lux didn't think much of his quiet behaviour.

Mina finally parked near the entrance. "Ok, this is it."

Ahsoka noticed some familiar vehicles. "Burt's here too ? Guess he'll challenge me to a game of bowling."

As they entered, everyone cheered. "SURPRISE ! HAPPY 25th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY !"

Ahsoka did a double-take. "Huh ?! Wha- ?" She turned to Lux. "Did you know about this ?"

Lux shook his head. "Not at all. I'd say that our children are the ones that organized this pleasant surprise !"

Mina and Daniel high-fived each other. "Yes, we did it !"

Ahsoka, suddenly emotional, reached out to her children, hugging them tightly. "Oh, you two ! We had almost forgot it was today. We were expecting to spend a quiet day together."

"Quiet nothing ! We're here to have fun !" Mina raised a beer to both parents. "But, it's only fitting that the celebrated share a little dance together first." Mina snapped her fingers, cueing the band to begin their first song.

On its first notes, Ahsoka recognized the ballad. "Oh… No way ! You actually got Boston to come and play for us ?! You two really went out of your way to make this day extra-special, huh ?"

Mina nodded happily. "That was our intention, Mom. Mission accomplished."

Lux and Ahsoka shared a tender moment together as they danced to the beat of the song, "Amanda".

"Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
There's something I just have to say  
I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
Another day, knowin' I love you

And I, I'm getting too close again  
I don't want to see it end  
If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light  
And walk away knowin' I love you?"

"Here comes my favorite part…" Ahsoka rested her head on Lux's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,  
Ahsoka

I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
Ahsoka

I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
Ahsoka

I love you"

At that moment, tears liberally spilled from her eyes. "Did you hear that, Lux ? They changed the name for me… That's _so_ sweet !"

"I would say the lyrics reflect what I've felt for you… all the way back to our first meeting on Raxus. Did you ever thought we would end up happily together in love like this ?" Lux tightened his embrace on her, tears of joy also falling.

"At the time, I always thought I would have died on the battlefield, to never even get the chance to experience love. I'm glad I was wrong the entire time."

"And I feel like today's the day  
I'm lookin' for the words to say  
Do you wanna be free, are you ready for me  
To feel this way  
I don't wanna lose you

So, it may be too soon, I know  
The feeling takes so long to grow  
If I tell you today will you turn me away  
And let me go?  
I don't wanna lose you"

Everyone cheered for the two as they kept dancing together.

"I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,  
Ahsoka

I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
Ahsoka

I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
Ahsoka"

The two shared a passionate kiss. "This has to be the greatest day of our lives, Lux. Doesn't it feel great that some acknowledge and appreciate us ?"

"We certainly left an impression on these people, 'Soka. A _good_ one."

"You and I  
I know that we can't wait  
And I swear, I swear it's not a lie girl  
Tomorrow may be too late

You, you and I girl  
We can share a life together  
It's now or never  
And tomorrow may be too late

And, feelin' the way I do  
I don't wanna wait my whole life through  
To say I'm in love with you"

Lux suddenly felt in a joking mood. "Does that mean I'm getting laid tonight ?" He whispered in her montrals.

She snorted a laugh in reply. "Ohhh, it's only funny because we _both_ know the answer to that !" She winked at him.

After the song was over, everyone cheered and applauded Boston's performance. As Lux and Ahsoka took a sip of beer, the band kicked off with their next song, being the catchy "Smokin'".

By the time Tom performed his Hammond and classic organ solos, Ahsoka was dancing around, enjoying herself a great deal.

After 5 songs, the band took a breather and the dinner took place. The hot dogs and burgers exceeded everyone's expectations. After the meal, it was time for a bowling tournament. When it came for Ahsoka's turn, she played against her boss. Despite not having played in years, Ahsoka managed to get enough lucky strikes to beat Burt, score-wise.

Later on, the band resumed their act, playing all the classics from their first 3 albums. Drinks and snacks were plentiful. A good time was had by all. When it was time to head out, Mina drove back home, since Daniel drank himself stupid. He would repeat that stunt in his sister's wedding reception party later during the year.

Ahsoka and Lux were also in no condition to drive. They couldn't care less, they were celebrated for having been together for a quarter of a decade. A feat not all couples could do. Despite being somewhat drunk, it didn't stop either from enjoying themselves later during the night. Thankfully, the hangover wasn't too bad in the following morning.

They were both up fairly early, recovering. Lux raised his coffee mug along with hers. "Here's to another 25 years together, 'Soka !"

She stood up, walked over to him, kissing him. "Yes, 50 years and more together ! I wouldn't have it any other way, Lux !" They embraced quietly, while the children watched them from a distance. They had definitely succeeded in Life.

 **Another oneshot on May the 4** **th** **? Absolutely ! I'm hoping you all enjoyed this Luxsoka tribute. Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
